It started with a Blitzleopard
by The obsessed thing
Summary: Huge fic project going on, not even sure when it'll end. It features all of the hunters! I'm very uncertain as to what to rate this, but I'm gonna slap an M on it for some adult themes which were mildy poked at, and it's under the genres Romance and Adventure because ofcourse, they'll be out on the hunt, and there -is- some romancing. Dangit, this is gonna go on for a while.
1. Adopted

The rain was pouring, the air crackled with lightning, and Griffin was hot on the trail of a very injured, "young" kraken. He stared down from the cliff edge, watching as the wildlife in the area, a crowbill sloth, finished the creature off, putting out of it's misery, so to speak. Griffin sighed, taking his hat off, wiping the sweat and freshly hitting rain from his brow. He'd gained a lot of distance compared to the other three with him, they'd be with him soon enough, and he'd report it to them that the beast they hunted was dead.

His ears perked up as he listened out for a weak growl behind him- a blitzleopard cub, whined and growled in pain, the Kraken must have passed by and attacked earlier, the cub's pack dead. He raised his gun, aiming down at the poor thing, ready to put it out of its misery, when a large hand thudded on Griffin's shoulder. Griff's head turned slowly to check behind him, his gun lowered.

"Don't you fuckin' dare, Hallsey."

Hyde growled, a dark expression spread across his face. His hand grasped Griffin's shoulder firmly. Griff lowered his gun respectively to Hyde's order. Hyde released his grasp from Griffin's shoulder. Caira and Hank caught up to them, observing the situation. Hyde approached the blitzer cub, scooping it up into his arms and cradling it gently. He muttered to it, petting it, careful not to harm it further.

"Ho-ly-shit." Hank's jaw dropped, cigar falling out of his mouth. "Shit-" he grunted as it fell, he continued from where he paused "I'll be damned, Hyde _has_ feelings.". Hyde turned on the spot, hissing. "Shut the fuck up! 'Course I have fuckin' feelings you prat! Get the fucking ship, we're headin' out." Hyde grunted, seemingly taking control of the group of hunters he'd been paired with.

The team took the safest route back to the landing area, Hyde still caring for the blitzer cub, a stern look across his face, staring straight forward. Caira jogged up ahead to walk by his side, eyeing the cub and Hyde, but mostly the cub.

"Uh, say, Hyde..." Caira began. Hyde turned his head, staring at her briefly, his eyebrow raised, lower eyelid lifted.

"What?" He grunted. He continued his strong stride towards the landing zone, the ship in sight now. Caira observed the cub, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Do you uh, think it's a good idea bringing that thing on board? I mean, it's a wild animal and-"

"Daisy were a wild animal once. What's your point?" He butted in, staring ahead with a frown across his face. Caira nodded once in agreement.

"Well, you're not wrong, however, Daisy was well, uh, trained? I suppose? Blitzleopards are a lot more aggressive and alert.. You can't keep it as a pet, it'll tear you apa-"

"And whose gonna stop me? I'll bloody teach it myself." Hyde grunted again, seeming to hide his soft side due to the events from earlier. The blitzer licked at it's front left leg, wounded and whimpering. Hyde avoided looking, trying to look as if he didn't care, but it was obvious something had triggered him, there were many blitzleopards on Shear, but for some reason this time it was different- perhaps seeing an innocent helpless cub played a role in it.

The team boarded the ship, on board, the rest of the crew awaited them. The ship took off into orbit, headed to an outpost, close by.

As the ship landed by the outpost, the team settled down inside, rooms were arranged for each individual, and there was a bar and small café in the vicinity- a cosy place, the outpost was. A group of the hunters- Griffin, Markov, Parnell and Bucket gathered around to revel in another victory, another monster dead. Caira, Val, Cabot, Ðorde and Abe sat around a table, discussing more about the Lazarus men and their special trinkets. Hank stood alone against a pillar, smoking a freshly lit cigar in the corner. Hyde stared across the room of hunters, still clutching the cub, which by now had been fixed up by Caira, after agreeing that Hyde would be okay with keeping it.

Maggie stood behind him, her arms folded. Daisy sniffed and licked at Hyde's boot, looking up at him, tongue stuck out. He turned around and narrowed his eye at Maggie.

"It's a carnivore." She uttered. He stared at her, flaring his nostrils. She chuckled at him. "You don't even know how to take care of it, do you? You just picked it up and took it away from it's home." Her expression was like stone, her eyes narrow now. "Respect it. If it dies because of you, I swear-"

"I get it, bloody 'ell Mags..." Hyde stared back at her, obviously intimidated from her threats. Maggie nudged Daisy, nodding at her before the two walked away.

Hyde looked down at the sleeping cub, sighing. He muttered to it, despite it probably not listening nor understanding.

"I 'ad a creature kinda like you when I was a lad. Didn't last long, though." He continued to stare, grunting. "I'm gonna put you back when we're ready to go out again. Then yer on yer own. You'll be a'ight. I brought you outta pity, not 'cause I like ye." He told himself and the creature.


	2. Not a Date

Hyde made his way to the room he'd been given, relinquishing the cub and placing it in the center of the bed. The blitzer cooed and purred, curling up, half asleep. A light knock could be heard at the door, Hyde had only just gotten in and already he was being pestered. "Gimme a break.." He grumbled quietly, opening the door and staring down at a curious Caira. "What do you want..." He grunted, not even saying it in a questioning manner. Caira peeked past to note the blitzer cub. "Well," She began, "I was wondering if you would uh, like a drink? I'm paying. You know, just a little thanks for earlier, when we were taking down the Kraken. You uh... Kind of-"

"Saved your life, yeah yeah, it was nothing." Hyde interrupted her, pausing briefly.

He'd forgotten about that in the heat of the moment, but looking back he remembered. Hyde had thought and moved quickly to switch on his personal shield and get between Caira and the Kraken, taking the full brunt of the monster's attacks. The moment was satisfying to him as during that time he got to melt the monster's face at the same time with a huge grin across his face, before it made a retreat and Griffin began chasing it down. He grabbed Caira by the wrist, pulling her up, he switched his shield off. They simply stared at each other, Caira nodded in acknowledgement, the two quickly moved alongside Hank, to catch up with Griffin.

"Haaaang on a minute, you're not taking me out on a _date_ are you? I already told you, I ain't a bloody softy. I don't do that shit." He stared at her with a frown. She stared back at him, disappointed. Her eyes were big like a puppy's, she pushed her bottom lip out, and stared at him in a begging manner. Hyde grumbled and groaned, he'd given up. "Fine, alright, but I ain't acting like it's a date. Everyone'll think I'm a ponce.". Caira's face brightened up, she wrapped her hands around one of Hyde's wrists, tugging and pulling him. "Come on come on, let's go then!" She said, eagerly.

He groaned again as he let her drag him around. He turned his head to keep a check on the Blitzer, to which no surprise was still sleeping. He closed the door and they headed off back into the bar area where the majority of hunters were.


	3. Bar Banter

Abe took a swig from his whiskey glass, his eyes narrow and tired, he dragged the air through his teeth as he inhaled and sighed in a groaning manner. Through the smoky room he stared at Caira and Hyde, his bottom lip pushed out, a sour expression across his face.

"You seem salty." A harsh voice clawed at the back of Abe's head, Val stood behind him, her arms folded and a smirk stretched across her face. "Or jealous? I can't tell, the smoke is thick."

Abe's dead stare locked onto her, he searched for words but nothing came out of his mouth. Val's grin widened. "Mmh, I thought so. Well, there's plenty more fish in the sea, so to speak." She continued. Abe interrupted her, glaring. "Listen the fuck up, I ain't in the mood for your taunts Val. 'sides, they ain't dating, she's just repayin' him. Last I heard, that creep saved her ass, nothing more."

Val continued to grin, nodding. "Alright, whatever you say. I didn't know she was _that_ comfortable around Hyde, though.". Abe took a long swig from his whiskey glass, finishing the last of it. "Get outta here, Val." he grunted, obviously not in the mood for her pestering. She nodded, walking away, her hand raised slightly in the air as a wave. "Enjoy your drunken lonesome evening."

Abe rested his head in the palms of his hands, still gazing over at the two. Val's words were sitting in his head, gnawing at him repeatedly. He pushed himself up from his chair quickly, taking a drunken stride towards the two, standing between them at the bar. "Heeeeey fellas- oh, I mean, guys. Whatever. What'cha up-to? Don't mind if I join, do you?" His ego and confidence huge, it was apparent to Caira that Abe was so obviously drunk. Caira put on a smile nudging him with her elbow. "Hey, sure Abe. How are you doing?" She looked at him, a cautious look in her eyes, and yet still trying to seem comfortable. There was always something about drunks that put Caira off. Hyde eyed Caira, he noted her body language, her lack of confidence- he took a drink from his glass, head turned slowly to face the bar, his eye kept on the two, however.

"Ah' I'm glad you asked, see Caira, I'm fine. Question is are _you?_ You seem a little bit, outta your comfort zone. You know, people, places, they can mess you up. You look like you could... Eh, use a breather. You know? Get outta here, some fresh air, a different scenery..."- Hyde grunted and put a hand on Abe's shoulder, speaking lowly and somewhat calm.

"I think she's perfec'ly fine, lad. Ease up."

Abe snarled, his eyes narrow, smacking Hyde's hand away from his shoulder. "Ah get the fuck off'a me, you would say something like that, wouldn't you? You've obviously got it out for her, shit-stirrer."

Hyde stared at him blankly, a frown slowly growing soon after.

"Yeah you heard me, dick-for-brains." Abe continued. "You're obviously doing this outta spite."

Hyde climbed down from his barstool, towering over Abe, grabbing one of his arms tightly.

"The _fuck_ are you talkin' about? 'Ow about, you put a bloody sock in it?" Hyde snarled, his eye narrow, gazing at Abe. Abe growled, snatching his arm away, turning around and walking away slowly. He quickly changed his mind, turning around and throwing a punch towards Hyde. "You leave her alone you piece'a shit!" A fist met with Hyde's face- resulting in Hyde flipping out. He roared, tackling Abe to the ground, one hand pinning one of Abe's arms, the other gripping his neck. "Knock it the fuck off! This was 'er idea not mine!" Hyde's hand relinquished Abe's wrist, throwing a hard punch to his face. The crowd of hunters rushed in, faces appalled and horrified. Markov grabbed Hyde from the back, grabbing an arm and putting it in a lock behind his back. "Hyde, you must stop! Abe is not monster! We hurt monster, not own kind!".

Hyde yelled and growled in pain as Markov pushed his arm further up his back. "I didn't fuckin' start this! Let go'a me fucks sake!". Markov pulled him up away from Abe, who was knocked out cold. Caira stared at the scene, her face pale and her eyes full of dismay- she stood there like a statue, silent and still.

Cabot stood tall, a grim expression across his face. He grunted and stared at Hyde. "Hyde. Dismissed. Get back to your room, we'll talk about this later. Markov nodded at Cabot, releasing his grip on Hyde's arm. Hyde growled, storming off down the corridor into his room.

"Medics. Check the damage and patch him up, pronto." Val and Ðorde got on the scene, Caira stood still, ignoring the request. Cabot noticed Caira, he nodded toward her. "Dismissed, Caira."

Caira blinked, looking up and nodding back at Cabot, leaving the bar promptly. Cabot groaned, rubbing his eyes. "We really can't afford petty fights like this at such a crucial time like this..." He sighed, watching as Ðorde and Val fixed Abe up. Bucket's LED Eyepiece fixated on Cabot, a calm reassuring tone emitted from him. "It is human nature for your kind to come to disagreements. It cannot be helped, sadly. In addition, Abraham was quite intoxicated when he initiated said fight, another factor as to why such things occur."

Cabot nodded, a finger and thumb rubbing his chin in thought. He turned on his heels before walking away in silence. Bucket clanked and rattled, following his lead.


	4. Comfort

Hyde slammed the heavy metal door behind him, letting a long groan out. The blitzleopard cub growled and snarled, seemingly forgetting much of the events that had occurred around it. "Sit the FUCK down" Hyde snapped, baring his teeth, dragging air heavily through his mouth. The blitzleopard whined, intimidated. It complied and huddled into a corner. Hyde's expression shifted immediately from anger to guilt- he didn't intend to act negatively toward the cub, even if it had seemed like it at the time, the fight that broke out between him and Abe had riled him up, getting the short end of the stick only made him feel worse. He threw himself on the sofa in the back of the room, laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, his eye narrow, his bottom lip stuck out, daydreaming.

The light knocking on the door from earlier came around again, the same pattern, the same volume- it was her. Hyde grumbled as he'd gotten up to answer the door, staring in silence at a troubled Caira.

"What." He grunted. Caira winced, her hands holding each other. "What? Spit it out lass." He said, seemingly irritated.

"Can I come in...?" She responded quietly, the events of earlier still obviously got to her. Her eyes were puffy and tired, hands twitchy and somewhat shaky. Hyde stared at her, before rolling his eye, opening the door wider and standing to the side. Caira stood still looking at him, unsure-

"Get yer arse in here then. Bloody hell..."

Caira nodded, scuttling in and standing against the wall, thumbs twiddling. Hyde went back to laying on the sofa, ignoring the fact that Caira was even there. This only made Caira feel more awkward than she already was, she sat down near the blitzer, it responded by rubbing its face against her leg, making a strange noise- a mixture between gurgling and growling. She could only imagine being the equivalent of a cat purring. The room was silent with the exception of the blitzer making noise. Hyde continued to stare up at the ceiling, making no effort to even ask in a questioning manner- "What are you doing to the bloody blitzer..." He sighed. Caira turned to look at the lazy Hyde. "Nothing. I.. Think? It's purring?... I'm not sure, it seems happy.". Hyde sat up to lean over the sofa, looking at a quiet Caira and a content blitzleopard cub. "There's a bit of meat in the fridge. I figure it needs that more than us, we can stick to that bloody ration shit." He mumbled. Caira looked at him, and back at the blitzleopard. "Were you planning on keeping it...?" She asked curiously. Hyde responded with a grunt. She frowned, raising her voice again. "I know you're mad at what happened earlier, trust me, so am I-"

"That ponce got what he deserved, I bloody didn't. Don't offer me anythin' next time if I'm gonna get in shit for it." He interrupted. Caira's expression darkened, she responded snappily, upset.

"I didn't want this to fucking happen! It wasn't my intention!" Her voice squeaked towards the end, her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes glistened. Hyde's eye narrowed, his eyebrow raised in pity. He kept himself leant back on the sofa. "Come 'ere for fucks sake." He sighed, opening his arms out for a hug. Caira dragged her weight over, sniffling and throwing herself atop Hyde, wrapping her arms around him. Hyde grunted as she threw herself on him, wincing and wrapping his arms around her too, he placed one of his hands on the back of her head, fingers caressing her hair.

"It weren't your fault." He mumbled. Caira nuzzled her cheek against Hyde's chest, nodding.

"I know. I just... Feel at fault, you know?" She mumbled back, the two were relatively silent. Caira sighed, clearing her throat. "It's so.. Tiring, stressful. These arguments, fights, they're not going to help us on Shear. They're going to cause problems." She closed her eyes, cuddling upto Hyde.

"Ain't nothing you can do about it love, really." Hyde said with a sigh. She nodded in agreement, eyes still closed. He stared at her, his eye half open. "You gonna move then?" he asked. Caira shook her head. "Well I'm fuckin' knackered. So, 'ave fun listening to my snoring." He continued.

"You don't snore, much." Caira mumbled, a small smirk crawled across her face.

"How do you-" Hyde rolled his eye, sighing. "Whatever.". Hyde's hand fell, hanging off the sofa, his other took to his eyepatch, putting it on the back of the sofa, his hand then placing itself back around Caira, who had fallen asleep relatively quickly.


	5. Waking Up

Abe woke to find himself in Ðorde's room, both Val and him sitting at a table, their conversation was a blur to Abe at first, but his hearing cleared up quickly. He sat up, his head pounding from the punch and the alcohol. Ðorde looked at him, grin spread across his face.

"Aaah, Abraham, you are awake. Excellent news.". Abe stared at him, rubbing his head. "Alright, give me a recap, Doc and Doctor spooky. What's goin' on?"

Val stood up, smirk across her face. "Well, you for one, decided to challenge a brute of a man because you let your feelings get the better of you- and ultimately paid for it. A.K.A, Hyde knocked you out for being a jerk." She walked over to him, patting him hard on the back. Abe grunted, edging away from her.

"Well, whatever, the guy had it coming to him."

"Hm, even so, you must consider that Mr. Hyde is quite the brute, Abraham. He does not fear much." The pale Lazarus man stated.

"Val." Abe said. "You better start talkin', tell me everything you know. You're a spy right? You got a load'a intel on people- give me specifics. **Now.** " Abe demanded. Val stared at him, before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Whatever, you're not gonna like this." She sat down at the table, nodding at Laz, he left the room. Abe sat down at the table with her. Val began to explain what he wanted to know. She fed him nothing but lies that fuelled his jealousy and anger. Abe's face turned sour and cold, his eyes empty of emotion. He believed her.

What he'd heard, he didn't like. And he was going to do something about it.


	6. Planning, Preparing

The hunters were gathered around a large table, what they could call breakfast was settled atop the table. Leftovers from their evening meal, consisting of synthpaste rations and scraps of canyon eel from the previous night- Hank had been sure to make sure the eels were dead this time, Lazarus had watched over him whilst he cooked, resisting bringing back the cooked creatures. Bucket's chassis stood idly in the background, unused for the moment. The rest of the hunters sat co-ordinated. The medics of the team sat at one part of the table, Cabot and Hank another, the trappers, the assaults. The team was unusually quiet for once, not much noise could be heard apart from the obvious chewing and snaffling noises as they ate their morning food.

Though a small creature was heard, squeaking and clawing at the table legs.

Hyde had brought the blitzleopard with him, it was seemingly attached to him now, used to his scent, presumably it'd bonded and assumed he was it's parent now. The blitzer whined and squealed, climbing up into Hyde's lap and snaffling his breakfast. Hyde sighed, resting his elbows on the table, head in his hands.

"Get that fuckin' animal off the table Hyde." Abe snapped. He obviously held grudges due to the events of the previous night. Before Hyde could open his mouth to back chat, Maggie growled at Abe.

"Abe. Put a sock in it before I do it for you." She snapped, seemingly offended. "If he can't have a pet at the table, neither can I. Seems only fair, don't you agree?" She looked at Daisy, her loyal companion sat on a bench beside her, eating at the table. Abe snorted, ignoring her and resuming his breakfast.

"Didn't think so." She muttered, looking up at Hyde, a blank expression across her face. Hyde stared back at her, flashing a grin at her briefly.

Cabot stood up, his arms behind his back. "Alright team, you know the drill. Groups of four as planned by myself. Bucket-"

Cabot paused, looking at Bucket's chassis.

"Bucket."

"Yes sir?" Bucket's metallic voice echoed through the intercom, the AI in the ship.

Cabot continued. "You'll be in charge and grouped with Hyde, Caira and Abe. Keep an eye out."

The three looked at each other. Hyde's eye narrowed, Abe's face turned sour, and Caira continued to stare awkwardly between the three of them.

"Hank. I want you with Val and Maggie, James, too. Lazarus, Markov, Griffin and I will form as a team.". Markov's face seemed a little stressed, he frowned. He'd not be able to go with Val, though he still had Griffin to fall back on- a huge fan so it seemed. It would suffice.

Cabot stated once more. "Alright, now that's settled, I want you all to prepare yourselves. We head out in 15 minutes. Get what you need and let's go."

"Sir." The team stated in respect. Everyone returned to their rooms to grab necessities.

Hyde strapped his shoulder guard on tightly. He threw his gear over his back, sliding his gauntlet on with a grin, connecting the fuel hose from his gauntlet to the tank on his back.

Caira took up her launcher, slotting her grenades into it, clicking it shut, secure. She grabbed her hat from her hanger, fixing it up on her head.

Abe, planted his hat on his head, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror from the corner of his eye, winking slightly to himself. He grabbed his boots, slipping into them and buckling them up.

Hank made sure his shield projector was charged up, Val the same with her regenerative beam gun. Maggie and Daisy prepared themselves by stretching out their limbs, sure not to cramp up on the battlefield.

Parnell clambered into his supersoldier suit, casing himself inside firmly.

Griffin loaded up his harpoon launcher and SMG, flicking the safety on. He strapped both the launcher and a soundspike onto his back, taking his hat from his bed and sliding it on in his signature way.

Markov skimmed through a Griffin Hallsey comic, pumping himself up looking at the action scenes. He rose up, holding his lightning gun, activating it- the air around it crackled menacingly, he nodded, baring his teeth with a growl.

Ðorde slipped his Lazarus glove on, staring at the sparks from the palm, his teeth showing, a grin spread across his face.

Cabot stood in front of the teams, arms folded.

"We all know the risks, but we're here to get the job done. Lets do this as nice and clean as we can, but always expect casualties. Prepare yourselves, we drop momentarily."

The first team of hunters- Team Parnell- stood in the elevator, going down for the drop. The ship hovered above ground, the dropship doors could be heard opening from upstairs.

"Alright team. We got this." Parnell stated, fixing his goggles over his eyes. Team Parnell dropped down by the weather control tower.

The dropship doors closed, as it moved into another location of Shear.

Team Bucket moved down for the next drop- their location: The Aviary.

"Mr. Cabot would like me to babysit you, as you would-"

"Shu'rrup, Robot." Hyde grunted.

"Absolutely." Bucket responded.

Team Bucket dived from the dropship, the Aviary opening up as they entered the area.

The last team left was Cabot's, they were in charge of securing the fusion plant.

"Ah. Another wonderful day on Shear. Thrilling, isn't it." Ðorde stated. Cabot nodded once, the dropship opened its doors once more, the four dropping through the air.

Another wonderful day on Shear, indeed.


	7. The Aviary Part 1

The Aviary was ambient. Chirping and squealing from the wildlife could be heard all around, it was almost tranquil. Team Bucket walked together, not a single sign of a monster.

"Well. I suppose we're not picking up a signal. Take care of my body, please. I am deploying my head for reconnaissance.". Caira nodded, the other two stared at him confused.

"In English please." Hyde grunted.

Bucket sighed metallically. "I'm sending my head to find the monster.".

"Riiiiight. Don't lose your head, haha, aaaah..." Abe chuckled to himself, sighing at his horrid pun.

Bucket sent out his head to search for signs of life, his body stood motionless, whirring away. The three sat down lazily, forming a triangle, an awkward silence arrived between the three. Abe picked a twig up, drawing a tic-tac-toe grid in the dirt. He drew a cross in the center of the grid, holding the stick out to Caira.

"Heeey. C'mon. We got time to kill while Bucket scouts ahead."

Caira looked at him, shaking her head. "We don't know if it's safe to slack off, sitting here being lazy is just as bad...". Abe rolled his eyes at her. "Alright smarty-pants." Abe looked up at Hyde- he'd brought the Blitzleopard with him.

"That thing better not jeopardize this mission." Abe grunted.

"Fuck off." Hyde grunted back.

"Nah man I'm fuckin' serious, if someone dies because of-"

"Guys, please stop arguiiiiing..." Caira groaned, inhaling deeply.

Bucket's body rumbled and creaked, a crackling metallic voice echoed from the chassis.

"Prepare yourselves, you three. I've spotted tracks not too far from your current location. They appear to be.. Well, I've never seen anything like this... Be ready. I am making my return." Bucket announced, his voice cutting out.

"Alright boys, you heard him, we've got something on our hands." Caira stated, preparing her launcher. The three stood, preparing themselves, something big was coming, a stage three? Only a Goliath could make such tremors. Krakens were airborne, and Wraiths were fragile, quick. The thumping approached, closer, louder. Something was in the tunnels, growling, gurgling. In surprise, what they had just saw startled them.

A frog-like tongue flew out from the tunnel, sticking onto a nearby strider. Crunching and roaring echoed throughout the Aviary.

"Alright, I'm droppin' a dome on this one!" Abe announced, throwing the mobile arena into the air, a blue spherical shield glimmered down upon the surrounding area, trapping anything inside- including the group.

A rock-like figure emerged from the tunnel, it was huge, bigger than a Megamouth, darker than one. Spider-like eyes glared at the three, it stood still, almost as if it wasn't breathing. The monster bellowed, hacking up in the back of it's throat, spitting lava-like spittle out of it's mouth.

"Move!" Caira instinctively hit the adrenaline booster, increasing the hunters' rate of speed, their hearts pounding, their bodies moving faster to dodge the spit. As it hit the ground it split into multiple bomb-like spheres splashing everywhere. Hyde flipped the switch, his personal shield activated just in time, the lava splashing off him. Abe had bailed over a wall, taking cover from the lava bombs.

"Alright I'm fuckin' droppin' the dome! RUN!" He called out, panic in his voice, his chest pounding.

"Fuckin' 'ellllll..." Hyde growled, running for Bucket's chassis, slinging it over his back as he ran, he scooped the blitzer cub up, carrying it under his arm.

Caira's adrenaline booster was still running as the three bailed from the Aviary, belting it into the outdoors. They'd made a good amount of distance since they'd encountered the new species of monster, never had they seen such a thing. They were burning out by now, Caira flipped the switch so to speak, their bodies returning to natural states. They panted, groaning, recovering from the immediate change, Caira leant over by a tree, gagging and throwing up from the effect of the booster. Hyde dropped Bucket's chassis against a boulder- except that was a megamouth. It took a few seconds for them to react that Bucket's chassis was now being chewed up by a rocktoad. Startled, Hyde attempted to beat the creature senseless with what energy he had left, ramming his flamethrower in it's face, burning it down. The creature released it's grip, groaning and slowly dying from the pain.

"Fuckin' fuck it.." Hyde groaned, slinging Bucket's body carelessly on the ground. "We'a so fucking fucked! Fucks sake!" He continued to growl and curse, lighting a bush on fire nearby. He was losing the plot. "Oi, look, it's like that bloody Moses story where 'e talks to a burning bloody bush! Ah migh'y bush, what'ya got in store for us? Nothin' cause you're a fucking BUSH-"

"HYDE." Caira yelled snappily, his name getting stuck in her throat, still recovering. "We need.. We need to calm down. This isn't over yet. We just need to know what it does... We can fight it." She insisted, leaning herself against the tree. The blitzer cub wandered off during all the commotion, Abe eyed the creature as it snuck away. "Good fucking riddance" he muttered.

"Incomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Bucket's head whirred as it flew into the tree trunk by Caira, hitting the floor. Caira sighed, weakly picking up his head, screwing it back onto the disabled chassis.

"Thank you, Caira. I am in your debt." Bucket stated, composing himself, his chassis active again.

"Abraham, I would like to request that we scout this beast down, my cloaking device is charged, now would be a perfect opportunity to get a clear look on it, considering you probably have an idea of it's whereabouts." Bucket echoed. Abe stared at him as if he were nuts.

"Did you uh, lose some circuit boards when Hyde threw you down? Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"What other choice do we have? We must get the job done."

Abe scratched his goatee. Bucket was right. Abe sighed, rolling his eyes again.

"Alright, fine. But if I die, you stay the hell away from my funeral."

"Understood." Bucket turned to the nauseous Caira and the irate Hyde. "My advice to you would be run, if you see the monster.". Caira nodded, her hand making a shooing motion. Bucket and Abe departed through the closest tunnel, fading as Bucket kicked in the stealth.


	8. The Aviary Part 2

Caira's body reacted to the cold and the change from the lack of adrenaline now, she shivered, her breath shaky. Hyde raised his eyebrow questioningly, looking over at her. He looked around the area searching for something.

 _There._

Hyde grabbed a broken, medium sized piece of tree that'd been knocked down, possibly by the larger wildlife. He dragged it over, dropping it near her. He turned his head away slightly as he set it alight- Caira screamed, confused at first, her eyes shaking as she stared up at Hyde.

"Th..oughtful of you..." She whined, huddling up by the crackling fire. He looked at her, grunting and nodding, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her too keep her warm, though her jetpack kept the two slightly distant.

"What do you reckon then, Caira." Hyde mumbled. "Think we're gonna live? Do you really think that?" He looked at her, genuine concern in his eye. Caira looked back at him, her eyes heavy, her body quivering from the cold and the fact that her body was crashing didn't help her.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'd like to uh, think so." She turned to face the fire now, sighing. "They never stop amazing me, you know? The monsters, that is. Incredible, unique, and yet, terrifying.". Caira's voice began to stabilize, though she still shivered from the cold of the outdoors- the change in temperature from the indoors of the Aviary to the outdoors. She did find it a little strange though, the area around them was warming rapidly, there was no way the fire could be emitting that much heat-

 _Grrrrghhhll..._

Oh.

Oh no.

Caira and Hyde turned their heads slow and cautiously, it'd managed to get to their location, it's back showing, not facing them.

"Fascinating..." Caira whispered, her eyes glistening and fearful. Hyde pulled a mixture of a sour and horror in his face.

"Bloody hell.". He grabbed Caira, slinging her over his shoulder- Caira wailed, startling the monster, it let out a loud, gurgling roar. Hyde belted it for the tunnel, Caira kicked in the adrenaline boost again, immediate nausea rushing to her head.

"Don't you bloody throw up on me, shoot the bastard!" Hyde yelled, looking over his shoulder briefly, they weren't quick enough to outrun the behemoth sized monster, the thing was _rolling_ towards them at a violent speed, knocking them out of the tunnel. Airborne now, Hyde grabbed Caira from his shoulder, holding her to his chest, his jetpack thrusters booted in an attempt to slow them.

Just a few seconds too soon, however.

They hurtled into a wall, hitting 2 to 3 meters high, Hyde's pack crumpling at the impact, body like a ragdoll, as his hold on Caira relinquished. The two fell, hitting the concrete hard. Caira groaned, her head was spinning, her adrenaline booster was out of action. She rubbed her head, her vision blurry, she could only imagine she had gotten a concussion with these side effects. Keeping low, she crawled towards Hyde, upon closer inspection she realised there was something wrong, no groaning, yelling, he was out cold.

"No..." Caira hissed squeakily. She shuffled upto Hyde, flicking a device that let out a regenerative aura around the two, fixing up any internal or external damage. It did it's work, but that wouldn't wake Hyde up.

"Damnit, this isn't a good time to take a nap you big jerk! Wake up!" She laughed nervously, trying to reassure herself, trying to deal with the situation. She sniffled, wiping her eyes, huddling upto Hyde. "I'll keep you alive, and you're gonna kick monster butt, alright?". She was talking to herself, her vision still distorted. She could barely keep conscious herself. Two silhouettes approached the pair, was it Bucket and Abe? It had to have been. Caira waved a hand frantically. "H-hey! We're over here!". The two figures stopped, facing their direction. She could barely hear, but they definitely didn't sound like Bucket and Abe.

A tall, robotic man, dressed in tribal tattoos and braided beard, stood with a strong pose, a snarl across his face. A chatty young girl followed beside him, her expression curious, yet grim- that soon changed into a beaming cheesy smile.

"Hey, look! People!" She exclaimed, they were quite literally 1 meter away from the two against the wall.

"Yes." The man stated bluntly. Caira could barely stay awake, her voice weak, face pale.

"You gotta.. You gotta he..lp..." her body flopped to the ground, finally giving way. The girl and man stared at each other, she shrugged.

"Heey, don't look at me, I'm an engineer, not a medic."

"Repair them." He grunted.

"Wha? What'd I just say? I can't fix 'em like I fixed you, Tory-wory." She pouted at him.

"Do not call me that. Repair them." He stated bluntly, he approached Hyde, grabbing him and slinging him over his shoulder with no problems. The girl sighed, her mechanical assisting arm held Caira over her shoulder.


	9. The Aviary Part 3

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

Abe cocked his shotgun, pointing it at the strangers. Bucket stood beside him, regretfully aiming his launcher at the two.

"Ooh! I know that voice! Hey Abe!" The girl's face beamed with excitement, turning on the spot to face the two. The metallic man looked at her. "You know them."

"Well.. Only Abe- the guy.". Abe's jaw dropped in surprise, eye twitching. He lowered his gun, signalling at Bucket to lower his weapon.

"Sunny...? You- ..How?" He stuttered. "And who the fuck is that?". Sunny blinked, staring at him.

"Oh, long story. That's Torvald, also a long story!"

"I am not a long story." He interrupted her.

"That's not what I meant..." Sunny sighed. "Ah, anyway! We should totally get back to this super cool building I found, it's like a safe house!" She said, her voice filled with glee, running off with Caira over her shoulder. Torvald followed, not uttering a word to the two.

"Can we trust them, Abraham?" Bucket questioned.

"Like we have a damn choice." He grunted, running after the two, Bucket watching his back.

A good fifteen minute travel ended the six up at the abandoned colonist building. It was dull, most supplies had been taken, saving what they could spare while Shear was being evacuated. Caira had come around, still dizzy and nauseous from the events of earlier. Hyde was laid out on the colonist bed, recovering slowly. Abe approached Caira, grumbling, frowning.

"So what the fuck happened? Did he screw up? Are you hurt?" He questioned her interrogatively. Caira sighed, rubbing her head. "Actually Abe, I think you and Bucket were the ones who screwed up. We found the monster behind us not too long after you'd left-"

"That ain't our fault Caira, 'sides, you should watch your backs in a situation like this." He argued back, snarling. Caira stared at him, folding her arms. "You're so cocky, Abe. I'm really starting to think you hold a grudge against-"

"Save it, Caira."

"No, don't interrupt me when I-"

"I said save it!"

"And I say shut the bloody fuck uuup." Hyde groaned in the corner of the room, rubbing his head, waking up from a disturbed sleep. The two turned to look at Hyde, he grumbled, sitting up, legs hanging over the bed. "S'a really shit bed, just sayin'." He grunted. "Where's me gear?". Caira pointed over toward the other corner of the room, his destroyed pack lay on the table, Sunny fixing it as best she could.

"You have a distinct lack of armor." Torvald grunted at Hyde.

"Eh, yeah well, you've a distinct lack of body, so shove it." He snapped back. Caira groaned, rubbing her fingers into her head. "Can we please not argue..." She mumbled, turning to Torvald.

"Do you know what this thing is? The monster?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

"Yes." He responded. Caira flashed a sense of relief on her face.

"It's strong."

"No."

"Uh, yeah? We almost got killed-"

"You were foolish. It is weak. We have been searching for this beast for hours, it is injured."

Caira looked at him, he always had a stern, serious look on his face, from what she could tell. She put trust in him, if he had knowledge on this monster, that was as good an advantage as any.

"So, we can kill it. Six people, we should be enough, right?"

"Four. You and the big one rest. We are more than capable-"

"But I'm a -medic-. I can help..." Caira stared at him, frowning.

"No." He turned to Sunny. "We're moving, fix that later." He commanded, a sure-fire way to ensure at least one of the two wouldn't be capable of assisting in battle. Torvald stood by the door as the other three departed.

"If you follow, we will not assist you. Rest, now." He demanded, exiting and slamming the door.

Caira stared at the door, slumping against the wall behind her. She wanted to help, but she knew he was right. The two were essentially dead weight, and now they were sitting ducks, holding out a shitty little colony building.

"Me cub..." Hyde said weakly. "Me fuckin' blitzer... We forgot me fuckin' blitzer!" Hyde threw himself out of the bed, stumbling and hitting the ground. He seemed panicked and worried, Caira looked at him, pitifully. "Hyde, the chances are-"

"Shut the fuck up!" His voice breaking slightly, he was clearly upset. He stormed over to the table, slinging the unfinished gear onto his back, slamming his gauntlet on. Caira stood up quickly.

"Hyde that's really not-"

"I said, shut, up."

Caira threw herself at Hyde, thumping her fists against his chest, screaming.

"You'll get yourself killed! Stop it stop it stop it!" She wailed, her fingers scraping down his chest to his stomach as she slumped to the floor, sobbing. The atmosphere was thin and silent, Hyde stared down at her, she blocked his way.

"Caira... Move." He sighed.

"No." She sobbed back at him.

"Right then." He grunted, grabbing her, holding her firmly over his shoulder, Caira wailed, kicking and screaming.

"We're gonna die if we go out there! Hyde -please-!"

"You said we were gonna live, so make yer bloody mind up woman! I ain't goin' down if I've got you, stop bloody whinging." Hyde booted the door open, striding into the outdoors. Caira quietened down, sobbing turning to sniffles, she let out a sigh. She climbed up onto his shoulders, positioning herself as best as possible- she was still dizzy from the concussion, but better.

"The best thing to do is retrace our steps. We could alternatively follow the others, it would obviously be looking for the group or us if it were looking for parents." Caira announced.

Hyde nodded, somewhat marching forward.

Finding a blitzer cub in such a big place like the Aviary was going to be challenging.


	10. The Aviary Part 4

Abe yelped as the monster's arm met with his chest, Sunny's shield drones working double time to protect everyone from further harm. Abe wheezed as he yelled out across the dome.

"This isn't workin'!"

Torvald snarled, blasting his fully automatic shotgun in the monster's exposed back, the monster wailing in agony.

"Keep this arena up! It has nothing much more to give!" Torvald yelled back. Abe was winded from the hit, despite the shield drone soaking most of the attack. Bucket activated his cloaking device, sneaking in to help Abe up, cloaking the two in the process. Torvald caught a glimpse of the two going into hiding, continuing to snarl as he and the monster went toe to toe.

"Cowards! It is no wonder you gained casualties, you abandon your team mates!" Torvald yelled, following shortly was a roar from himself and the monster- it had met it's match, Torvald had the upper hand, and the monster's time had come. It's rocky frame shattered, collapsed, it was no surprise this monster was different- it's skin didn't bubble like the others, it was solid.

The arena ran out shortly afterwards the blue shield fizzling into nothing, the deployment tool falling to the ground. Abe brushed himself off, grabbing his custom shotgun- only to be pounced down by vicious wildlife- it came from out of nowhere, clawing at his face, Abe stuck the end of the barrel at its stomach, firing twice. The creature landed with a thud. Abe groaned, sitting up.

"Fuck, guts and blood all over my jacket, man." He looked up at Bucket, who stood motionless, there was no way to tell what was on his mind. Hyde and Caira had charged in, before coming to a grinding halt. Caira climbed down from Hyde's shoulders, landing on her feet on the ground with a thud.

She stared at Abe, who was covered in the guts of an animal, her eyes trailed to the corpse beside him, her face pale, eyes filled with fear. An arm raised shakily, pointing at the corpse, the other hand covered her mouth. Abe's head turned slowly to the corpse's location.

"...Shit..."

 _He'd shot the blitzer cub._

Hyde stared lifelessly between the cub and Abe. His fist clenched to the point that it trembled, his leather glove creaking in doing so. The air filled with doubt, upset, anger, Abe stood terrified on the spot as Hyde approached the two, slowly. Caira looked back at Bucket, miming the words "Get the ship."- Bucket raised an arm in agreement, body going idle as he brought the ship over.

Hyde's knees buckled, he dropped to the floor holding the lifeless body of the blitzer, his eye glazed. His head turned over his shoulder to face Caira.

"Fix it." He muttered.

"Hyde, it's _dead..._ " She said, a sorrowful tone stuck in her throat. Hyde's head swung back in Abe's direction, snarling, he dropped the corpse, standing up, towering over Abe.

"H-hey man it.. It was an accident! It attacked _me!_ " He said shakily, pointing to the claw marks on his face.

"I could fucking kill you, you **bastard.** "

Hyde turned away, using all his might just not to beat Abe senseless. He stood still again, distress in his eye, he did his best not to look like a big softy.

"Bucket, where's the fucking ship?" Hyde groaned, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

"ETA Five minutes, Mr. Hyde. Make your way to a landing point." Bucket's chassis echoed.

The three hunters stared at the other two.

"Caaaaan we come with you? I'm starved! Don'know about Torvald, he's like, a metal man." Sunny asked in a begging manner.

Abe's eyes squinted at the sound of her gravely high-pitched voice. He nodded. Sunny cheered quietly. Torvald grabbed Bucket's idle chassis, and the six headed for the landing zone, ready to get off the planet for another day.


	11. Newbies

Team Cabot charged toward the bird-sign- the Goliath they'd been hunting had scared them. The four ground to a halt as they stood before the Goliath, it's back turned from them. It stood motionless, before watching as it's skin bubbled and melted, collapsing to the ground, causing dirt to fly into the air.

The dust settled, something unimaginable awaited them. A hooded, grizzled man planted his foot firmly on the dead Goliath's head. The figure of a basilisk soldier- an extremely rare sight, stood behind him, gun pointed at the pack.

"What are you waiting for?" The man stated bluntly. "Someone dig us a fire pit."

Cabot folded his arms, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You don't seem like colonists. We're evacuating this planet, these creatures are swarming Shear." He said, voice stern, he stood with a strong posture.

"You're tellin' me, man." The bug man blurted, his voice slightly echoing, lowering his gun. The team clearly wasn't a threat to the two. Lazarus stared at the basilisk soldier, scratching his chin.

"Fascinating. You are not like the others, tame, even." He stated, approaching the bug.

He lifted his leech gun again, pointing it at Ðorde. "Back off, old timer. I know what you are." Ðorde chuckled, obviously not phased by his threats.

"Hah, of course you do." He tapped the symbol on his shoulder pad- the symbol that represented the Djed- symbol of the Lazarus men.

"You've done us a favour" Cabot noted, "Are we able to repay you? We could use the manpower, take these things down together."

"Not a people person, uh-uh." The hooded man grunted. "Khovalyg. Can call me Crow."

"Just call me Slim." The soldier added. Cabot looked at the two, nodding in approval. "Go on..." He nudged at the two, a pleasant expression across Cabot's face, warm, welcoming.

"Aaaahn. Alright." Crow sighed. A batray flew down onto Crow's shoulder, chirping. "This is Gobi. Bird. My bird.". Cabot smiled. "We welcome pets, animals, anything that'll help us track these monsters down. We've currently got a trapjaw and blitzleopard with the squad."

"Ac...tually, Mr. Cabot" Bucket crackled through his radio. "We lost the blitzleopard in an accident-"

"HE FUCKIN' SHOT IT" Hyde wailed in the background.

"So, it would be just the trapjaw, sir." Bucket continued, radioing out.

Cabot stared down awkwardly at his radio, back up at the five in front of him. "Well... Make that just a trapjaw... Ahem, moving on, our ship is coming in for landing, you're welcome to join us, help the cause. We'll supply you with equipment necessary to assisting in killing these things, you can get yourself a room, proper nutrition, the works.". Cabot was persuading the two as best he could, they seemed pretty positive about the offer.

"Man, Crow said yeah, alright?" Slim grumbled, his hand making a shooing motion, urging Cabot to hush.

The second team of six readied themselves as Bucket brought the ship in, leaving one last team: Parnell's.


	12. The Family Man

"Shield's on you!"

"Regenerate ray on you!"

Val and Hank focussed their beam-like protection both on Parnell, who was currently dealing with a Goliath that'd gotten a little too big for comfort. Parnell went into a berserk, firing his weapons at intensive rates, it was hard for the monster to keep up with his relentless attacks. He cackled manically, several gunshots to the monster's head took it down. The Goliath bubbled and thudded to the ground, hacking up what they could only assume being it's blood.

Could've been it's melting skin, though.

Maggie kicked at the ground around a harpoon trap, growling.

"Something's wrong. They didn't deploy.". Not much they could do now, they'd done their job for now. Maggie slung the harpoon-trap launcher over her shoulder, petting Daisy under her chin. Daisy's tail wagged as she sniffled and licked at Maggie's hand. "You did good, dog." Maggie smiled. Her smile turned to her typical dark expression as she turned to face the others. "Get the ship. We're done here for now." She grunted. Parnell nodded, radioing Bucket in.

"Bucket. We're done over here, can you bring the ship in?"

There was silence for a while, before the radio clicked back. The background noise sounded hectic. Yelling and screeching, arguing, the hunters were untamed and cranky.

"Absolutely James, we're on the way. Oh, and James. Perhaps you could talk a little sense into the crew. I'm fairly certain Cabot can't handle this alone at the moment, we have four new people on-board." He said calmly over the comms, despite the-

"Can I fly, Bucket? Pleeease!"

-yelling and-

"Leave him alone for the love'a God!"

-wailing in the background...

Parnell's radio clicked, he sighed. "That doesn't sound good at all, man..."

The ship landed at the landing pad in the vicinity, the four approaching, exhausted from the hunt. As they boarded, the ship creaked, groaned, taking off for the outpost they temporarily called home.

The team of four headed into the main quarters of the ship as it made its way to it's designated location. Parnell marched down the hallway of the ship as the other three broke off into the large room at the right.

The sight was hectic.

Markov was once again holding Hyde back from breaking someone's face, he seemed extremely angered towards Abe, who was arguing with Caira. Ðorde and Slim were seemingly calm, though keeping their distance, eyes on each other. Griffin was losing his cool over the stressful situation, head down on a table. Bucket's chassis idle while he focused on piloting the ship- Torvald inspecting the chassis' design.

Parnell could only count three new faces. Did they get it wrong?

 _"Hi James." Sunny said, her face beaming as she skipped down the hallway past Parnell._  
 _"Hey Sunny." Parnell said in natural response. He stopped in the hallway, his jaw dropped._  
 _Wait... What?_  
 _"Sunny?!"_  
 _She had already left the hallway now, humming delightfully to herself. Parnell didn't even know she was on board. He didn't even know she was alive._ That explained the missing fourth person... Before he had the chance to chase her up, Cabot's voice yelled down the hallway out to Parnell, he ran down to the bridge, meeting with Cabot. He was rubbing his forehead, his eyes heavy and hazy.

"Can you just... Deal with them?" He groaned.

"Uh, sure. Sir, are you feelin' alright?" Parnell asked. Cabot looked up at him, nodding once.

"Just a headache. It's like trying to look after a bunch of children. Just... Do whatever, okay?" Cabot wandered off, waving his hand dismissively.

Parnell looked back in the direction of the main room, where all the yelling stressed hunters were.

"Time to be a family man, huh."

Parnell stormed through the doorway, blasting a shot at an armored wall.

"Everybody shut the hell up and sit the hell DOWN!" He roared. The entire group stared at him blankly, composing themselves and sitting in chairs, the floor, whatever was closest to them at the time. Parnell stood straight, resting his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Alright... Good." He began. "Now, get your butts to your rooms. You're free to go in groups but if I hear even **one** incident of a fight breaking out or an argument, there will be consequences. Now. Go."

And they did just that. Sent to bed with no supper, so to speak.


	13. Awkward Situation

Caira had followed a grieving, grumpy Hyde back to his room, stating it was for "comforting" reasons. For the most part of the evening the two sat silently, not really making much contact. Caira stared back at the last place she'd seen the blitzer in the room- the wall where she'd sat against, it felt rather empty with the lack of gurgling from the creature now, even if it hadn't been around long. She stared back at Hyde, who sat hunched forward on the sofa next to her, staring at a blank TV screen.

"Hyde... Can I use your bathroom? Like.. To take a bath, you know..."

"Go." Hyde sighed, waving a hand to dismiss her. She pouted, pitying him.

"Thanks Hyde..." She murmured back, wandering off into the bathroom.

Caira ran the water into the tub, she noted the amount of candles melted onto the tub, still with plenty to burn. She rubbed her chin, looking around in the cupboards while the water ran, there just had to be something in here to light the candles, otherwise she'd be a little concerned, considering this was Hyde's place.

"A-ha.."

Naturally, anything that made fire could be found scattered around his little home- a small box of matches was thrown at the back of the cupboard. She pushed the box open to find a mix of struck and non-struck matches, it was a little weird that someone would keep used matches, but she couldn't really care. She'd found a small bottle of bubblebath in the back too, unopened, it'd probably laid there before the hunters were here- may as well make use of it. She poured the contents of the bottle into the tub, bubbles forming as the water from the taps hit the water in the tub. She lit the candles that gave off a peculiar quiet crackling noise, yet, it was pleasant.

Within minutes, the tub was full and frothy. Caira slipped into the steaming water, shuddering at the heat, her body adjusting to the temperature of the water. The day had been extremely rough on her, so much had happened today, a good soak was just what she needed.

Caira's eyes were closed, her body relaxed around the candle-lit bath. The bubbles surrounding her face blocked most of her hearing, fizzling around her. Most of the bubbles had already fizzled away, she'd been there for a good 15 minutes by now, it was no wonder. The bathroom door creaked open, Hyde's weight pulling through the doorway.  
 _Zzzip._  
Caira splashed in the water, throwing herself forward with a yelp.  
"Hyde?! Really?!"  
Hyde turned his head over his shoulder, the rest of him still facing the toilet.  
"What? Can't a man take a piss?" He groaned. His eye was red and puffy, his voice sounding tired and irate.  
"Bathroom, private place, naked?!" Caira squealed, laying on her stomach in the bathtub to hide herself."  
Hyde groaned even louder, slamming the toilet lid shut, before storming out the door.  
"Doesn't matter in the bed does it?! Bloody women!" He yelled after her as he left the bathroom.

Caira's eyebrows raised, lower eyelids too. She clambered out of the tub, grabbing a big fluffy towel to wrap around her body and dry herself off. She held her arms tightly to her chest, as she appeared in the main quarter of Hyde's room. He sat there munching from a bowl of salted chips, watching a repeat of one of the Griffin Hallsey cartoons- The Orion Terrorsaur. Caira sat down on the sofa beside him, looking back at him and the TV. He stared back at her, eye narrowing.

"Get that wet towel off my bloody couch." He grunted. Caira looked at him, dropping the towel as she stood up, still staring at him with a stone face. She sat down slowly, her head turning back to the TV. Hyde shook his head, pushing her slightly.

"Put something on for fucks sake..." He growled, not in the mood for her joking around. Caira frowned, sighing as she tiptoed quickly across the room, slinging the quilt from his bed around her body, wrapping herself up like a living burrito, planting herself back on the couch, huddling up next to Hyde, looking up with big puppy-like eyes.

Hyde's own eye rolled, frowning. "What, Caira.". He turned to face the TV again, munching away. Her facial expression dropped into that of a disappointed one.

"Hyde... I'm sorry for today... Really, I-"

"Piss off." He grunted.

Caira sniffled, wrapping her arms around his back and chest. "I wanted to help... It was impossible." she choked up, rubbing her eyes and letting a long sigh out. "I'm sorry-"

"Caira, just drop it. I'll be 'right." He sighed, scratching his nose, looking down at her. "Alright, what do you bloody want, then?"

Caira stared up at him, only the light of the television hitting their faces, her pupils were big, straining in the light.

"I just want you to be alright." She stated. He looked at her, pulling a grin.

"Am I ever alright?" Hyde ruffled her hair, Caira's face scrunched up at his action, arms still wrapped around him, the front of her body exposed, pushed up against his, the blanket covering her back. Caira leant her face against Hyde's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It thumped at a regular pace at first, she nuzzled against him, the pattern changing, quicker, heavier. She didn't bother to look up, she'd already gotten his attention, so to speak. Hyde's arm sat itself around her back, resting on her shoulder. The other rested on the arm of the sofa, head in his hand. Caira's hand moved up near her head, fingers twiddling at his chest, fiddling with his chest hair. Hyde grumbled a little, poking her forehead.

"Bugger off."

"Whaaaaat?" She looked up at him.

"I bloody mean it, pack it in."

Silence fell, the air was awkward. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes, like hours. Caira felt an urge to go crazy, but there was just something in the air stopping her. She threw the blanket over herself entirely, covering Hyde's body in the process. Hyde grumbled as he could feel her squirming around like a worm, he could only think that she was trying to make herself comfortable, acting the clown again.

"Can you bloody stop-"

His face lit up like a beacon. He lifted the blanket in surprise, staring down at a curious Caira who had been trying to get past those pesky trousers. His face still beaming, he hissed.

"Fucking don't."

"..Why?"

"Because we're in enough shit as it is, fuckin' 'ell."

"Don't care."

Caira pulled the blanket back over herself, her hands grabby, one holding the blanket down so he couldn't pull it back, the other fiddling at his trousers awkwardly, knocking and stroking around the area. Hyde growled, his hands grasping at the sofa's cushions. He shook his head, throwing one leg over the other, blocking Caira out.

"Move." Caira muttered, her hands squeezing their way between his locked legs, trying to pry them open.

"No." Hyde grunted stubbornly, his feelings resisting- his body not, he could already feel his body warming up to Caira struggling to break through. It was apparent that if he didn't want her to toy with him, he would have thrown her off him by now.

"Pack it in, I'm bloody serious." He grunted as believable as he could.

"No, you're not." Caira's hand locked between two legs, squirming and prodding at his crotch.

"I'm not 'aving you make a soft arse outta me."

"That wasn't my intention. Let me."

"N- Fuck, fine." Hyde rolled his eye, trying to act like he didn't want this at all, his body tense and stiff, he let his legs back into a position where Caira was able to do what she wanted.

Caira scrambled to tear away at his trousers, delving for his crotch. He groaned quietly as her hand pushed against the fabric, grasping and rubbing him firmly.

Caira pulled his trousers and boxer shorts away, baring the skin. Her hand stroked against him, his teeth bared as he stared, focused on the wall infront of him.

"Changed me mind. Leave me a-"

Hyde's face lit up again, as red as his socks. A gasp escaped his open mouth, a warm, wet feeling surrounded the tip of his length. Caira sucked gently, pulling some strange faces under the blanket. It was strange, tasted funny- not that she minded much. The thought had been swirling in her head now for a while, she'd been curious as to what it was like, how one would react. Hyde shook his head, growling. He threw Caira away from him, snarling.

"I fuckin' changed me mind. Get dressed an' get out."

Caira narrowed her eyes at him, irritated. She kept the blanket to herself, wrapping it around her, storming out the door.

Hyde grumbled as he zipped up, grabbing the bowl of chips, taking a handful and stuffing his face. He looked at the doorway for a second, unsure if Caira was going to come back.

She wasn't. And she had his blanket. Hyde shot up from the sofa, running out of the door and down the hallway. "That's my bloody blanket! Get yer arse back here now!" He yelled as he chased her down, barging past Hank and Mags, to which they stared at eachother, confused.

"The hell's with the big guy?" Hank grunted.

Maggie stared at Hyde who was running down the hallway. She chased after him, not saying a word. Hank stared at the pair curiously, shrugging, puffing away at his cigar.


	14. Investigation

Maggie stormed the hallway, diving onto Hyde's back, flipping him.

"Where's the blitzer, what did you do?!" She snarled, hissing in his face. Hyde stared at her, startled. He raised an arm slowly into the air.

"I'm getting my blanket ba-"

-Thud-

Maggie threw a punch at his face, Hyde groaned, wincing as he put a hold on her wrists.

"Abe killed the fucking thing a'right?! That what you wanted t'hear?! Can you fuckin' get off now?!" Hyde growled at her, biting his bottom lip, he snarled, but it was apparent the subject was getting to him, his eye welling up a little. Maggie stared back at him, she pitied him. Sighing, she climbed off him, folding her arms.

"So where is he then? Where is Abe?" She grunted.

"I don't fuckin' know." Hyde squeaked.

Maggie sighed at the pathetic sounding brute. She stormed off to the first place she could think Abe would possibly be- the bar. Though, it was no surprise that when she arrived at the bar there weren't many people around- Parnell had sent them all to their rooms like naughty little children, earlier. A sleeping Markov could be seen, passed out on the bar table, a drunk Lazarus man, sitting in the corner of the room, snickering away as he killed and revived a small rodent, over and over. She approached him cautiously, her arms still folded as she watched him, he'd noticed her presence, yet it didn't seem like it, to Maggie.

"Aaah, to play God. Beautiful, isn't it, Maggie." He stated, still focused on torturing the innocent creature in his drunken frenzy. His head turned slowly to look up at a grim Mags, his eyes were huge, face even paler than it's regular grey sickly tone.

"Mmm. It is a shame that the Blitzer had to die. If I were on the scene, I'd have brought it back. How exciting." He rambled on. "Mr. Hyde is bound to snap, I had heard of said event. He sounded very strong willed- it will not be enough in the future. Give him time, and he will kill someone, trust me on that- I am a Lazarus man. I've seen many monsters, people, die by his hand."

Maggie gulped, seemingly nervous now, but she kept her cool.

"You got any idea on where Abe could be, Laz?" She grumbled, doing a double take around the bar to make sure she hadn't missed him. Laz nodded once.

"Where?"

"Out. Went to get some air, did not seem to look so good. Perhaps death could be an option..."

"Thanks, Laz."

Maggie sighed, her tensed body now relaxed after finally getting an answer out of Ðorde. She headed out back, presumably where Abe was. To her surprise, once again, Abe was nowhere to be seen. The bug man they found was out there, though. Staring up at the starry sky, euphorically. Not wanting to distract him, she left him quietly there. There was only one logical place left to check- that was Abe's room.

As she approached, she noted the new people onboard, walking past. The metal man and the little pilot-kid walked past silently, they glanced at Maggie, avoiding contact as best they could- Maggie didn't really care too much for attention or company these days. She knocked on Abe's door, no response. She knocked again, listening out for a noise through the walls.

Footsteps.

Maggie was greeted by a familiar face, but not Abe's. It was Parnell, Abe was spotted in the corner, drunk and bawling like a big kid. Parnell looked at her, shaking his head, no reason given, he closed the door, the lock clicking shut.

"Never was a people person. Mm." Crow mumbled under his breath, leant against the wall. Maggie eyed him up and down, frowning.

"One of the new ones, huh. Welcome to the pack, I wouldn't make yourself too comfortable. This place has a tendency to get hectic." She grunted.

"Not comfortable. Captain wanted our help. I'll help, won't like it though.". Maggie stared at him, shrugging.

"Why'd you even join us, then..." She said, heading out down the hallway, not waiting on his response. It was getting late by now, it was high time people started heading to bed.


	15. 3 AM

It was 3AM, and Lazarus had woken from his half-drunken sleep, the dead rodent on the floor. He groaned, rubbing his head, the bar was empty and pitch black. He stumbled across the room, flying through the door. Laz couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten in such a state- the day had been hard on all the hunters, but for some reason Laz failed to keep his cool, like he generally would.

"You are a freak, Ðorde." He muttered to himself- rambling on. "Ohhh, how I would wish to be with other Thanatologists again, perhaps then, I would not need to feel so reckless, mm.". The dizzy Lazarus man rose from his knees, sighing. His hand placed firmly against the wall as he trailed down the low-lit hallway. His body shaky and his vision blurred slightly, Ðorde stopped down the middle of the hallway now, not far from his room. A large figure was clumped up against the wall outside of Caira's room., heavy breathing- the Lazarus man squinted his eyes to focus on the silhouette- a sleeping Hyde. Ðorde attempted to creep past, only to tumble over Hyde's stretched out legs, his face smacking the ground, Ðorde groaned loudly, waking the giant brute. Before he knew it, Dorde had been grabbed and thrown against the wall, sat upright next to Hyde, who was frowning, his eyes narrow in the dark light of the hallway.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing Laz?" Hyde whispered in a hissing manner. "You alright?". The Lazarus man looked at him, his vision even more distorted from the fall. He nodded once, rubbing his hands against his head.

"Quite alright, Hyde, thank you." He uttered quietly. "Though I should probably ask you the same."

Hyde pulled his knees upto his chest, making sure he didn't take up the width of the hallway now, he rested his head on his knees as he leant forward.

"Caira's got me quilt. Tried to get it back but she locked the door."

Laz huddled his knees upto his chest too, nodding. "Mm. I see. I suppose it is my turn to answer-"

"You're drunk aren't ya?"

"I am drunk."

The two sat in silence for a good minute, staring at the ground.

"I miss it, sometimes. The wars we fought. The Thanatologists. To experience such things again... What a thrill." Lazarus sighed. Hyde looked at him smacking his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"You aren't really that fond of it 'ere, are you." Hyde stated. Lazarus sighed, shrugging. A question he couldn't really answer in his half-drunk state. Hyde put his arm around Ðorde, reassuringly. "Oi. We're in this together, o'rite? No fuckin' around, I'm 'ere for you Laz, you bloody miracle man you." Hyde grinned, giving Laz a hard pat on the back.

The two spent a good half hour babbling out loud, no cares in the world, reminiscing the days of old, the wars, the time they fought together.

The turning of a lock and door handle could be heard, the noise died down. Caira opened her room's door, a dim torch in hand, her other hand rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stood there in baggy blue and white checkered pyjama pants and her teal tank-top.

"What are... You guys doing outside of my room...?" She asked, yawning a whole bunch of times in the mean time. Hyde looked up at her with a frown.

"What are you doin' with my quilt?" He grumbled. "We are talkin'. Laz 'ere is being a drunken bum, think he might've done somethin' to his noggin. He tripped."

Caira looked back and forth at the two. She walked silently back into her room, door slightly open. She came back moments later with Hyde's quilt, sitting against the wall with the two, throwing the blanket long-ways across the three of them.

"S'that mine?"

"Mhm."

"Smells bloody weird."

"I washed it."

"Right..."

Lazarus stared at the two, semi-consciously. "Ah... I see how it is, Mr. Hyde."

Hyde's head swung on his neck, staring back at Ðorde. "You what? See what? You've got a bloody concussion, and you're bloody drunk." Hyde grunted. The Lazarus man simply smiled back weakly, a horrid attempt at a wink came from his eye. "Worry not, I will not tell a soul." He smirked.

"Laz, I'll bloody knock you out." Hyde sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Caira looked back and forth between the guys, shrugging. She leant up against Hyde, using him as a pillow. Hyde pushed her away, frowning.

"I ain't a bloody cuddle-bear for you." He grumbled, catching a glimpse at Ðorde- he was trying to prove a point. The Lazarus man childishly leant up against Hyde too, Caira did the same again. Hyde groaned, the palm of his hand smacking his face.

"For fucks sake..."

Caira stared out of the little circular window on the wall opposite them. The sky was lit up, stars shone brightly across the entirety, a green wispy hue danced throughout the night sky. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated from the dark of the room.

"It's so beautiful... You pretend we're not here to destroy monsters and evacuate colonists, take away all the horror... And this place is wondrous." She continued to look out, both Ðorde and Hyde peered out of the window, taking a moment to appreciate the view of a basilisk soldier's hands crawling up the window frame.

Wait, what?

Caira yelped as a bug-face and claws hit the window, Laz and Hyde jumping in surprise at the yelp and the appearance of the soldier they'd picked up earlier that day.

"Jesus fucking christ- I could fucking melt it's face off!" Hyde growled, standing up to open the window. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, bug-face?"

Slim looked at Hyde, and the two behind him.

"Ha, uhhh. Well, bro-"

"Don't fuckin' call me bro."

"Alright, jeez. They locked me out, must've thought nobody was outside. S'pretty cold, late, thought I could find a way in. ...Could y'let me in?"

"No."

Hyde slammed the window shut.

"Hyde..." Caira sighed.

"I don't need to like him. Fucker can do one."

"That's not what I mean..."

"We should probably let him inside. He is part of the crew, now." Ðorde noted. "Worry not, I do not think he'll attempt anything."

Hyde grumbled. "I'm not letting him in, someone else can bloody do it."

"I'll go then..." Caira sighed again, dragging her weight down the hallway to open the door. Hyde looked at Ðorde, frowning a little. "Laz, don't tell me you don't mind this."

The dizzy Lazarus man looked back at him, silent.

"Fucking 'ell Laz... He's a fucking basilisk. He's a natural fucking enemy-"

"I do not approve of his presence, no. Though, to open one up, to get to know about these... Creatures..."

"That's what I thought. Watch yourself though, don't let that... Thing, get to you."

The two stared out of the window again, silent. Caira came back with Slim, her bare feet making a patting noise down the hallway. Slim sat down beside Caira now, the four covered by the blanket. Laz at one end of the wall, Hyde between Laz and Caira, and Slim at the other end.

"What, is this a bloody club now?" Hyde protested, frowning. Slim's bug-eyes stared back at Hyde.

"There a problem, big guy?"

"Yeah there bloody is, I don't like you."

"Hyde..."

"Nah, fuck off Caira. You know well enough."

The four sat in an awkward silence, no eye contact. Caira looked around, her sight shifting between the three.

"Soooo..." She began, looking at Slim. "My name's Caira, I'm one of the medics on the team. Though I'm actually a scientist, so there's that. That over there is our Lazarus man, he uhh-"

"I know who and what he is." Slim grunted.

"Oh, well that was, yeah, I guess it was obvious." She paused. "And this is Hyde. He was a chemtrooper."

"Oh, man. I get it now..." Slim sighed.

"Oh yeah, you stay the bloody fuck away, mate." Hyde grumbled.

Caira squirmed around awkwardly, huddling back upto Hyde. He groaned, putting his arm around her. Laz snuggled upto Hyde, mockingly, a grin across his drunken face.

"Piss off, Laz."

"Hold me, Hyde."

"No."

Hyde groaned again, pulling Laz up to him, the two medics now cuddling him.

"Fuckin' clingy bastards..." He grumbled. Slim looked at the three, shuffling away and backing off. The three's heads turn to look at an escaping Slim, confused.

"Huh, I uh, I guess he felt uncomfortable." Caira shrugged, letting out a long yawn. "I uh, think it's time to sleep, like, for real. There's no way we could possibly-"

Caira paused to see a sleeping Ðorde. She sighed. "Can you uh... You know, handle him?" She looked at Hyde, sleepily. Hyde snapped out of his daydream, looking at her.

"Eh? Oh, right. Yeah whatever. Get up Laz." He grumbled, picking Laz up and slinging him over his shoulder, the quilt under his arm. "Night then, Caira. Oh. And, if this is gonna be a thing, keep your bloody mouth shut."

"This- Oh, right. Of course." She nodded, shuffling back into her room, the door squeaking as it closed. Hyde looked at Laz over his shoulder, rolling his eye.

"Fuck it, you can crash at my place."


	16. The Lazarus Man Part 1

Laz woke up to find himself crashing on Hyde's sofa, he sat up rubbing his aching head. The clock was about 7:30AM, his stomach growled hungrily.

"Ach... Last night was a bad idea. Mm?" Ðorde looked around the room, no sign of Hyde. The Lazarus man scratched his beard, standing up to leave the place. He'd headed off to the main hall, where as per usual, the hunters gathered around a table to eat breakfast. Just another day.

Laz sat down at the end of the table- it was cramped, now more than ever since the team had picked up four new people, who could evidently help them on Shear.

"Nice of you to join us, Lazarus." Cabot stated, noting his presence. Laz winced, sounds hitting his head like a brick, he groaned quietly. Cabot kept his eye on him, eyebrow raised curiously.

"Is everything alright, Lazarus?"

"Oh he's got a bloody hangover, it's his own fault." Hyde said with a grin. "Bloody piss 'ead."

"Yeah, 'cause you don't get drunk either... Totally not." Abe grumbled.

"You can shut the fuck up mate, I'll bloody rag you-"

"Gentlemen, keep your comments to yourselves." Cabot ordered. "Same routine, we head out soon enough. Hyde, Lazarus. You're with me today, Abe, you too."

"Oh come on, you know what's going to happen if you put me with him!" Abe blurted, slamming a fist on the table.

"That's an order." Cabot glared back at Abe. Abe sighed, looking nervously between Cabot and Hyde. Hyde waved at Abe, tauntingly, his fingers dancing. "We're headed off to a village, where as the rest of the team will continue taking these monsters down. Considering we're not going to need much of a medic for this task, I've chosen Lazarus, though it's safe to have him on the team, just incase. Hyde you're our muscle- if there's any problems you know what to do. And Abe, you're coming with us because once again, we don't necessarily need the mobile arena, nor tracking darts."

Abe planted his face down on the table, chuckling nervously.

"So, uh. No face-meltin'...?" Hyde grunted, disappointed. Cabot shook his head.

"Sorry, big guy." He responded. "Anyway, the rest of you, you know the drill. Caira, you're going with James, Griffin and Hank. Bucket you're in charge of Markov, Val and Maggie. And you, new folk... Well..." Cabot looked at the newcomers, rubbing his chin. "I'm certain you'll work together fine."

The hunters prepared themselves for another day out on Shear, the teams dropping down to hunt the monsters. The last team onboard was none more than Cabot's, as they took the ship just on the border of the village. Hyde had left his flamethrower on the ship this time, just bringing a pistol, slipped into his holster. Laz brought his glove, a pistol too. Abe had packed a few stasis grenades and his custom shotgun, Cabot's binoculars hung from his waist, he too, brought a pistol.

The ship landed, Hyde stared at Laz, who was fiddling around with his glove.

"Why the bloody hell are you bringing that?" He grunted. Laz looked up at the brute, wincing, his headache hadn't quite shifted.

"Better safe than sorry, old friend." He smiled weakly.


	17. The Lazarus Man Part 2

The four approached the village, quiet yet active.

"Why are there uh, people still here?" Abe grunted, irate at the fact there were colonists still here.

"We're here to get them outta here, personally. The majority of evac ships have been out in the industrial zones, the cities. Getting as many people out as they can, this place isn't in the dangerzone quite yet."

The four stood to look around the small colony village, a group of children ran past them, a little girl from the pack tripping over, a puff of dust flew into the air as she fell. Ðorde felt obliged to help the child up, but Abe was on the scene before he could say anything.

"Hey, kid, take it easy." Abe smiled at the girl, comforting her. "You ain't hurt, are you? We got this guy here, he can fix you up real nice, get rid of those pesky grazes." He nodded over at Laz, the girl's face turned as pale as his. Before Abe could convince her, she'd already ran off.

"A kind gesture, but I think the girl will be fine." Ðorde sighed.

"Yeah.. I guess. Sorry Laz-man." He shrugged.

"Alright, lets gather these people out of here.." Cabot ordered. The four looked at eachother, Abe seemed confused.

"Sooo.. Where do we-" Abe was cut off from his sentence, Hyde's pack thrusted him up into the air as he bellowed across the area.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT, GET YER ARSES TO THE DROPSHIP."

A crowd stared up at the flying brute, intimidated, the colonists began their evacuation. Hyde landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Right. That's part of the job. Get the bloody rest, get them out as fast as we can." He grumbled, clearing his throat. The four split into groups of two; Hyde and Laz together, naturally, and Cabot with Abe.

"You really think we can trust you guys? You kind of look like abominations yourselves."

Laz and Hyde looked at eachother, back at the colonist group, and back at eachother again.

"C'mon... Laz aint that bad. Really now, we've gotta get moving, else you'll probably get eaten by-"

"MONSTERS!" A pack of workers screamed, running through the village. "THEY'RE COMING, RUN!".

Hyde glared at the colonist group. "Now will you move yer arses?!" He yelled, the colonist group doing as commanded, making a run for the dropship. Hyde looked at Laz, Laz back at Hyde.

"I ain't got shit mate. This is probably over." Hyde said bluntly, pulling out his only line of defense- his pistol. Laz waved his gloved hand at Hyde, frowning. "Laz. You can't save an entire village with your bloody miracle glove."

"Ah, but we will get out of here, whatever happens." He grinned, clenching his fist. A thud was felt at Ðorde's leg, he looked down to see the child once more, staring up at him, fearful.

"My parents aren't here." She whimpered, more scared of the monster than Lazarus, by now.

"Come here. Girl." Lazarus sighed, lifting her up, holding her. "Your parents, they are more than likely onboard the ship, but no matter, we will find them for you! Now. You, you are a brave child, yes?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Ohh, yes you are, I believe it. Take this. It will protect you." Ðorde put on the best smile he could, comforting the girl as he gave her some form of medallion-shaped device- his personal cloaking field. "The monsters shall never find you, with this."

Hyde stared at the Lazarus man, seemingly grossed out by his soft side.

"Can we fuckin' go now?" He rolled his eye, grumbling. Laz nodded, the two running for the ship, the child in Laz's arms. The monster- a Goliath, smashed down into the two, separating them. Hyde switched his shield on to prevent further injuries as he landed on the ground at one side- Lazarus activated his healing field, landing on his back holding the child firmly against his chest.

"Your name, child." He whispered, crawling behind a rock, out of the Goliath's sight.

"Chrissy..." She whimpered, sniffling. Lazarus rubbed his thumb across her watery eyes, wiping the tears away.

"We will get out of here, Chrissy. Press the device's button, and hold on tight." He continued to whisper, peeking over the rock to see a shielded Hyde. He signalled for Hyde to make a run for it, to head for the ship.

"Is he fuckin' mad?" Hyde growled, the Goliath forced him into retreat, despite him wanting to help Laz. They were too far apart by now, there was too big a risk. Chrissy was under the stealth of Ðorde's cloaking device now, he held onto her, sneaking around back into the village, looking for another way around.


	18. The Lazarus Man Part 3

The village was empty, the wind howled at Lazarus and Chrissy. The cloaking device had drained by now, self-recharging. The two walked hand in hand, carefully. There'd been no sign of the Goliath since the colonists had boarded the ship. Ðorde's radio crackled, a voice, distorted, came through.

"Laz. Laz. OI. LAZ."

The Lazarus man answered his radio, hissing.

"Please, Hyde. Keep it down, I'm here."

"Oh tha.. ..ck f'that... Whe... you?"

It was hard to distinguish the words that Hyde spoke, Laz had to focus for a moment.

"I am still in the village. Tell me, Hyde. Did the team manage to kill the Goliath? Is it safe?"

The radio cut out, the signal grew weak. They were alone with no indication of rescue.

"They'll come eventually." Laz said, looking down at Chrissy with a smile. "I assure it. They need us alive."

He looked up into the sky, a rumbling breaking through the clouds.

The ship.

Laz picked Chrissy up, holding her close to his chest. He made a sprint for the area where the ship was heading to land, tunnel vision, the only thing he was focused on was an escape. Chrissy screamed, he lost focus on his target, a rock hurtling toward them. Dorde swung around, the rock smacking him in the back, he lost his grip on Chrissy, his jetpack shattered. He tumbled off the edge of a small cliff, his arm reaching out to grab nothing but air.

"Prokletstvo..." He cursed.

The remains of his jetpack broke his fall, his healing field setting off as his hand his the ground hard. The Lazarus man groaned, rubbing his aching head. He stood up, his body shaking from adrenaline and shock, he clambered up the small cliff, he could see Chrissy, she was on the ground, from a distance, he sighed, she seemed untouched. It was nothing he couldn't fix up. The area seemed clear, the monster seemed to have moved on.

"Chrissy?!" His voice rang out. No response. A chill wind blew down Laz's neck, he shuddered. He stumbled as he ran towards Chrissy, the situation becoming clearer.

The situation becoming critical.

Lazarus had used the last of his energy, dropping to his knees next to Chrissy. He stared down in horror, the child bloodied and critically damaged. He placed his head next to her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

His hands began to shake, he desperately charged up his lazarus device, placing it to her chest. The air around his glove screeched and crackled, an electric shock shooting through the child's body.

No response.

He put his hand behind her head, noticing the sudden gushing of blood from the back of her skull. He scrambled to unclip his armor, tossing it aside and pulling his hoodie off, stuffing it underneath her head.

"You will not deny the lazarus device, girl." He hissed, baring his teeth. He charged it up again, shocking her body, attempting to boot it back to life.

Still nothing.

He bit his lip, his body trembling, eyes welling up.

"Obey!" He yelled.

Every charge, every attempt to bring her back, his lazarus device weakened. She'd lost far too much blood, she'd been gone for far too long. Ðorde lifted the child, clutching her to his chest tightly. He let out an pained scream, rocking back and forth, tears rolling down his face in the masses.

His squad dropped down, Hyde belting it across the barren land towards the mourning Lazarus man. He looked down, sorrow in his eye, he put his arms around Laz, silent, not a word could he think to say.

The air was cold. Night was falling soon. They had to leave.

Ðorde dragged himself to his feet, grabbing his hoodie from under the child's head, he stood still, like a statue. Hyde sighed, his face sour and sorry for Laz. He lifted him, carrying him in his arms as they returned to the ship, the thrusters on Hyde's jetpack kicking in as he flew them back up through the dropship doors.

The days couldn't get any worse...


	19. The Lazarus Man Part 4

"I have my best men out there, we're doing everything we can in our power to make things go as smoothly as possible." Cabot stated, assuring the last two colonists on the ship, they'd refused to leave with the rest onto the main evac ship. Hyde marched down toward the bridge, Laz in his arms- the pale man looked extremely weak and traumatized. Hyde let him down onto the ground, Cabot and the two colonists stared at the two infront of them.

"And so? Where is she?! Where is my little girl?!" The woman screamed. Ðorde stared at them, disappointed.

"I regret to inform you that she did not-"

 _Thwack_

The woman snarled at the Lazarus man, slapping him across the face.

"Useless bastard! Did you even try?!"

Hyde charged at the woman, pinning her against the wall.

"Fuckin' listen lady, he did his fuckin' damnedest- you wanna try goin' up against one of those fuckin' monsters alone? Be my FUCKIN' GUEST."

"Hyde, stand down. That's an order. Now." Cabot glared, arms crossed. Hyde narrowed his eye, dropping the woman, the man stared at Hyde, his face pale and frightened. The woman too, she was teary-eyed and scared.

Hyde stormed down the hallway, Laz stood like a statue, his eyes empty of emotion.

"My condolences, you two, we'll have you sent for pickup from an evac ship passing by." Cabot nodded. "Lazarus."

"Ah, hm..?" Ðorde looked up at Cabot, unenthusiastically, his hands locking together.

"You did everything you could, this wasn't your fault."

"Mm. I realise that."

"Alright, good. Dismissed, then. Go enjoy your evening, stay strong." Cabot nodded, his hand raised dismissively.

"...They were talking about dropping a squad in tonight, double check the area, search for survivors."

Laz walked in on Abe and Griffin, mid conversation. He looked at them, exhausted.

"There are no more in the village." He grumbled.

"Oh, shit, Laz are you alright? Da-haamn man, you look like shit." Abe said, concern on his face.

"If they are sending a squad down, I'd like to go down there. I must recover my chest-piece, we left in a hurry."

"Dude, hate to break it to you, but you kinda fucked your own jetpack. I mean, unless we got spares, which I don' think we have-"

"I'll borrow. Who planned this?"

"Well uh.. Parnell, man..."

Ðorde nodded, running off down the hallway to Parnell's quarters. He passed Hyde along the way, stopping in his tracks.

"You, with me, now!" Laz insisted, grabbing and pulling at Hyde's arm

"Bloody hell, calm down Laz, what's the matter?" He grunted, eyebrow raised.

"We must speak to Mr. Parnell, we are going down there tonight, no questions, just, gah, with me, now!" Laz persisted.

Hyde frowned, shrugging. "Alright, fuckin' 'ell..."

The two arrived outside of Parnell's quarters, the Lazarus man slamming his fist repeatedly on the metal door, until James finally opened up.

"Uh, good evening, guys. What's up?" Parnell asked, eyebrows raised in curiousity.

"Laz 'ere wants us two to go down there tonight, if you're still considerin' it." Hyde blurted. Parnell stared at the two for a brief moment, tilting his head.

He opened his mouth to respond, but words wouldn't come out for a few seconds.

...

"Really now..." He grumbled. "Where did you hear about this?"

"Abraham and Griffin were discussing such things." Ðorde stated.

Parnell rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Right... Abe's got a mouth on him..." He rolled his eyes, looking at the two once more. "...Alright, fine. You'll be geared up properly this time, honestly, I think it was a pretty dumb idea for you guys not to go down there suited up adequately."

"English, please." Hyde grunted.

"We'll send you down with your flamethrower and whatnot."

"Oh, good, that's what I like t'fuckin' 'ear."

"Lazarus... Considering the fact that you're so eager to drop down there, I'm assuming you have a squad in mind?" Parnell looked at Laz, his arms folded. Laz stopped, thinking for a moment.

"Mr. Hallsey, Mr. Hyde, and the robot."

Parnell nodded. "Alright. We planned to send the squad down in around forty minutes or so. Go get your gear, inform the others."

The minutes passed, as the team set up for a night shift on Shear. Laz and Hyde were idling around in the ship's lounge room, waiting for their drop.

"Uh, guys?" Caira peered through the doorway. "It's kinda late, what are you uh... Doing?". Dorde stood up, arms folded.

"Ah, Caira, I was wondering where you might be. I'd like to borrow your jetpack, if that is alright with you."

Caira looked at Laz, suspicious. "And... Why might that be...?" She slipped into the lounge room, eyeing the two.

"Cause a monster fucked his last one." Hyde grunted, yawning.

"Aaaand.. You're going back down there. Tonight." She said, staring.

"In about ten, yeah."

"You're both exhausted..."

"Been worse."

"Anyway, Caira. It would be possible, would it not?" Lazarus asked her, a little impatient.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Sure, just, try not to trash it.". Ðorde smiled, nodding. "Wonderful. Then we are set to go. I am sure Mr. Hallsey and the robot are waiting for us, now." The Lazarus man skipped off. Hyde grumbled, yawning again as he dragged his weight and followed, Caira stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at her, his eye narrowing.

"What?"

"Uh... Be careful, 'kay?"

"Yeah yeah. Quit your blubbin'."

"Hyde, I mean it. The team needs you..."

Hyde sighed, rolling his eye.

"Stop being a soft-arse, Caira. It's just a bloody recon op."

Caira grabbed Hyde, clinging to him, hugging him. "I really really mean it, be careful."

He grumbled, pushing her away. "I will, fuckin' hell, can you stop doing shit like this when there's people 'round? If you're making this a thing, I don't want people knowin'." He cleared his throat, raising a hand as he strode down the hallway after Laz.


	20. The Lazarus Man Part 5

The four were preparing to drop into the dark barren area of that which was Shear. The aim was to do a double-take on the village, ensuring they rescued as many colonists as they could.

"Just a sweep then, eh?" Griff said, looking through the open dropship doors.

"In essence, yes. We go down, we scout the village, we bring any left behind, back." Bucket said, chassis rumbling.

The four fell from the dropship, landing by the area Ðorde had last been in. Dorde made his way to his chest-piece, still laying on the ground where he'd left it. By now the child's corpse was gone, it had more than likely fallen victim to a monster- food. The Lazarus man looked at the ground, a grim expression on his face. He picked up the cold hard armor, clipping it back on. Gross little maggots and bugs squirmed around on the floor where he'd left the child, he looked a little concerned, squatting down to take a closer look-

"Oi, Laz, can we fuckin' go? You've got your gear haven't you?" Hyde called out, tired and impatient. Laz looked back at the three, glancing down at the floor again, before nodding. Griffin took the soundspike from his back, planting it firmly into the ground.

"This'll cover a surrounding area, if we get word from it while we're in the village, we'll have time to prepare." He stated, swinging his harpoon gun from his back into his arms, loading a harpoon into it.

"Well then, I believe we are ready to take another look at the village. Gentlemen, would you lead the way?" Bucket echoed, his single L.E.D eye fixed between Laz and Hyde. The four moved in toward the village, Ðorde upfront with Hyde, leading the way.

Like before, the village was empty, silent, all that could be heard was the sounds from the four hunters; footsteps and rattling. The four split up, taking different streets, alleys, checking in windows. The Lazarus man made his way down one of the dusty streets, flashlight shining down at the floor. A trail of maggot-like insects were strewn across the ground, similar to those back at the landing point.

"My parents aren't here."

Ðorde's head stared up and front, his eyes wide, light flashing on a small human-like object in front of him. The light flickered, a glimpse of the thing's eyes, they were white and empty. The thing turned on the spot, running off at a quick pace, gasping and panting. Ðorde stood there, dumbfounded, still trying to process what he'd just seen. Shaking his head and snapping out of it, Ðorde ran after the creature coming to a dead end on the street. His light shone on the being again, inspecting it as thoroughly as possible.

A child. A little girl, her hair was a dirty brown, eyes white and cloudy, a large insect clinging onto her back, egg-like objects wrapped around her leg. She looked up again, saying the same thing as last time.

 _"My parents aren't here."_

The Lazarus man continued to stare, her looks, her voice, it was her, without a doubt.

"Chrissy..." He paused. "We are here to save you, and any other colonists." He whispered now, squatting down to her height, moving over toward her slowly. The girl stood motionless, the insect creeping and clicking on her back, a hissing noise coming from it.

"What is that..." Laz whispered still, staring at the strange thing on her back. It was clutching her, with no intention of releasing it's grasp. "Come here, child."

No response. She ignored him. The girl fell to her hands and knees, whining and shrieking- Laz took steps back to watch as the insect on her back cracked and creaked, growing, evolving. It's body grew larger, four insect legs stretching out, standing. The child's body hung lifelessly- suspended in the air, still being held onto by the monster. The parasite's body opened up to bare sharp teeth. Large bug-wings spread out on the back. Any sense of hope had faded from Ðorde's face, he knew this wouldn't have happened if he'd not messed up the first time.

The creature screeched out loud in synchronisation with the child's helpless screaming, the sound was ear piercing, Laz winced, gritting his teeth.

The other three had grouped up by now, running towards the sound to find a stunned Lazarus man and a creature they'd not yet encountered before.

"Get 'im out the fucking way!" Hyde yelled, charging in towards the monster, his modified chemsprayer lighting the monster up like a beacon.

"No!" Dorde cried out as Bucket pulled him back from the battle between Hyde and the Parasitic monster. Griffin fired a harpoon into the monster's body, preventing it from taking flight. The child's body emitted a scream in agony, almost crying. The Lazarus man bared his teeth at the sight, struggling in Bucket's grasp. It wouldn't take long for the flames to take down the bug-like monster, the body of the child charring, the screaming growing quieter, and then nothing.

The monster was weak, the poor girl's body wasn't enough for the monster to live long, especially against Hyde's fire. It's legs buckled, collapsing to the ground, letting a shriek out as it's body bubbled, dying. Bucket let go of Laz, in which Laz fell to his knees again, staring at the deformed body, then up at Hyde.

"I could have saved her." He hissed.

"Laz she was already fuckin' dead, and you were nearly fucked too." Hyde grunted, fixated on Ðorde.

"You do NOT know that!" Laz raised his voice, standing up.

"We ain't got time, Laz... No use in cryin' over spilt milk."

"You say that... And yet, you cry over such pathetic things like a cubs life?! We were not even here to save wildlife! We are here to save colonists!"

"Shove it."

Griffin and Bucket looked at the two, shaking their heads.

"That it then? We didn't find anyone eh?" Griff said, clearing his throat.

"Nah. We got 'em all." Hyde said, burning the corpse down once more for good measure. Laz stared at the remains of the monster, the colonist child that he'd failed to save. His hand rubbed against his face, he sighed, bottom lip pushed out.

"Cabot, the time is one-thirty-AM, the village is clear of threats, and there is no further sign of life. We are requesting permission to return on board."

...

"Granted, good work, folks." The radio crackled with Cabot's voice, allowing them to return to the ship.


	21. Shenanigans

The clock was two in the morning, Laz, Hyde, Abe and Caira sat at the bar, drowning themselves in alcohol, snickering and giggling like little children. Slim peered through the bar's doorway, curious. Hyde's head swung towards him, staring him dead in the face.

"Dune beetle. Lovely creature." He paused. The four burst out into tears of laughter, Slim slipped through the doorway, cautiously approaching them.

"Sit down, bug man." Hyde snickered, taking a long swig from a bottle of beer, drawing out a long sigh. Abe downed his glass of whiskey, pouring another a second later. Slim looked at the four, hesitant, still cautious.

"So uh, what are you guys even doing up? It's like two, or something." He asked. The four went silent, all eyes on Slim.

Caira snickered, elbows on the bar-top. "Uhh, I dunno? Drinking?" She paused, hiccuping. "Wanna uh, join us- Ohhhhhh oh oh! I've got this great idea..."

"Pray tell, Caira." Laz said, inhaling the fumes of his drink, sighing.

"Truth, or, dare."

"Aw fuck no, truth or dare's a kids game" Abe blurted, frowning.

"I'm up." Hyde grunted.

"I suppose I would partake, yes." Laz agreed.

Slim stared at them. "...Ah sure, what the heck." The four turned to Abe now, arms crossed.

"Gaaaaaah.. Motherfuckers.. Fine, I'll play your dumbass game." He sighed, grinning. "Alright, fuckers. Who's gon' start?" He asked, necking his glass of whiskey down. They all looked at eachother.

"I guess I could, since I thought of it..." Caira said, hiccuping again. "Uhhhhh.. Slim- was it? I think, I guess-"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Okay, Slim. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, anytime."

"Aaaaaalright! I-" She hiccuped. "I dare you- heh... To lick that bug-thing you have, you know, it fixes people. Lick it."

Slim stared at her, confused. "You're uh, kidding me, right? Man, alright. Whatever." He took out his little healing bug, it crawled up onto his arm, he lifted it toward his face, pushing his tongue through his teeth, licking it. He didn't really seem disgusted, more confused. Caira's face scrunched up, she burst out laughing.

"Aw-haaaaaaaaw, ew!" She giggled, grabbing her glass, taking a casual swig from it. "Aha..Alright... You get to pick someone." She said, calming down. Slim looked around, pointing a finger at Hyde.

"Oh 'ere we fucking go..." Hyde chuckled. "Truth, y'ain't got nothing on me."

"Hyde, was it, huh? Is it true you and Caira's got something going on?" Slim folded his arms, grinning. Caira's head tilted, looking back at Hyde, he stared back at her, awkwardly.

"Uuuuuuuh..." He paused, clearing his throat. "Hah, ain't nothing set in stone, mate." Hyde grunted, keeping his cool. Slim nodded at the reasonable dodge. Hyde cleared his throat again, smacking Laz on the back.

"Laz, mate. Truth or dare?" He grinned.

Ðorde looked up at him. "Mm. Dare."

"Kiss the bug man."

"Hah, no."

"Fuckin' chicken. You have to, else you're out."

"Mmmmno, I do not think so." Laz took another swig from his drink. Slim shuffled up towards the Lazarus man, leaning on him.

"Do iiiiiiiiit..." Hyde pushed at Laz, grumbling.

"Ach, fine! Must you be so strange..."

"What do you expect from drunks, mate?"

Laz's eyes narrowed as he gave Slim a peck on the cheek.

"Ach, disgusting. We shall never speak of this again."

"Eh, sure." Hyde shrugged, cracking another bottle open. "Go on then Laz, pick someone.". The Lazarus man's eyes shifted between Caira and Abe. "Ehh... I am no good at such a silly game like this- but, Abraham. Truth or Dare?". Caira burst out laughing, hitting her head against the bar-top, slamming her fist.

"Jeez Caira, calm down man..." Abe laughed, turning to face Laz. "Dare me, man." He said, arms folded.

"Ah, excellent! I was hoping you would choose that." Ðorde paused, hiccuping. "Now... Tonight you shall share a bed with the Basilisk Soldier."

"WHAT?!" Both Abe and Slim yelled out. Caira lifted her head from the bar-top, snickering, half asleep. Hyde stared at Laz, eyebrow raised in concern.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me yo! What kinda dare is that?!" Abe groaned.

"Gotta agree, I didn't even sign up for this." Slim grumbled. A wide grin spread across Laz's drunken face, leaning forward. "I will repeat what Mr. Hyde said. You have to, or else you are out."

Abe sighed, looking at Slim.

"You're crashin' on the sofa." He muttered.

"Bed." Laz grunted.

"Fffffffffffffiiiiiiiiine." Abe responded, groaning. "I ain't goin' yet though, still got the lil' lady over here to dare." He continued, pointing at a sleepy, drunk Caira. She looked up at him, tilting her head.

"Truth or dare Caira?"

"Uuh.. Dare."

Abe's expression brightened, he grinned as he stared at the unfocussed Caira. "How 'bout you give me a kiss, eh?"

Caira snorted. "Pfsh. Sure. Was that an order or a dare?" She giggled, climbing down from her stool, slipping and hitting the floor. The four stared at the passed out, quiet Caira.

"Uh... Man, you guys know that ain't my fault right?" Abe said, looking around nervously. Slim took his healing bug out, nodding in Caira's direction. The bug flew over, patching up any damage she'd taken during the fall.

"I believe it is time we went to sleep, would you say so, gentlemen?" Ðorde said, rubbing his soon to be aching head.

"I'll get 'er." Hyde grumbled, lifting Caira into his arms, stumbling a little himself. Abe looked at Slim, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, bug-boy..." He sighed, nodding down the corridor toward his room. Slim followed close behind, the healing bug chirped as it flew by his side, now finished fixing Caira's injuries. The Lazarus man and Hyde followed shortly afterwards, they stopped outside Caira's room.

"Door's locked." Hyde grumbled, sniffling. He shook Caira in his arms, she groaned, rubbing her head. "Uh...?" She said, looking up at Hyde.

"I said, door's locked." He nodded towards her room's door. Caira squirmed and slipped out of Hyde's arms, clumsily messing with the door, unlocking it eventually. She stumbled through the door, falling to her knees again, helpless. Hyde's eye rolled in the back of his head, as he picked her up from the floor, his head swinging back to look at Laz.

"I got 'er. Get off to bed." He grunted. Ðorde nodded. "Goodnight, Mr. Hyde." He uttered, trudging down the hallway to his own room.

Hyde put Caira down on her bed, throwing her cover over her. "Right. I'm off, expect an 'angover in the morning." He grumbled, before heading out to the door.

"Uuuh, Hyde, staaaay." Caira whined, half awake. His eye narrowed. "...Why?"

"I wanna hug.." She hiccuped, clinging to her covers tightly. Hyde sighed, kicking his boots off and closing the door and locking it. Caira grinned brightly as she heard the door lock shut, she wriggled around under her blanket, eyes closed tightly. Hyde threw himself onto the bed, grumbling and cuddling upto Caira, arms wrapping around her stomach, laying behind her. Caira hummed, snuggling him.

"This is nice." She hummed.

"Go to sleep." He grunted, burying his face into her shoulder, eye closed. Caira frowned, but agreed, it was the early hours of the morning and they'd need as much rest as they could.

There were only two days left before the last evac ship departed.


End file.
